


Football + Tackle + Knee

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Flag Football, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, dislocation, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: An interagency flag football tournament, how dangerous could it be?
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Football + Tackle + Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 15 Prompt - 'Run, don't look back'.
> 
> Wanted to go for something a bit different here. I hope it worked!! This is the first prompt I've not written in advance so please ignore any mistakes!!
> 
> Enjoy x

‘Listen here Riley, once you get the ball, I want you to run. Run and don’t look back but watch out. That hillbilly type just wants to win, and they he cheat if he needs to’, Jack says, looking at Riley with serious eyes.

‘Jack, chill. It’s just flag football. Anyway, I can take him. I’ve got this’. Riley grins and runs off to join the rest of the Phoenix team.

Matty thought it would be a good team building exercise for them to join the interagency flag football tournament. She had forgotten quite how competitive Jack could get though. She stands quietly, listening to him holler instructions after he made himself the de facto head coach of their team.

The whistle blows and Mac, who has somehow been chosen as the Quarterback because he thinks ‘sciency’ as Jack puts it, lofts a perfect pass to Riley. She makes the catch look easy and weaves her way between players towards the end zone. She is within touching distance, when the aforementioned ‘hillbilly’ tackles her from the side.

‘REFEREE!! REFEREE!!’ Jack bellows from the side lines. ‘NON-CONTACT SPORT! THAT’S GOT TO BE A PENALTY’.

Mac, meanwhile, has run the rest of the way up the pitch to check on Riley. She is still on the floor and as he gets closer, he realises that all is not well.

‘JACK! Stop yelling and get over here’, Mac shouts. He reaches Riley and slides down on his knees by her side. She is lying on the grass, chest heaving, a grimace on her face.

‘Hey, what’s wrong? What hurts?’ Mac asks.

Riley takes a deep breath and manages to get out a few words, ‘Knee, left one’.

Before Mac can take a look, Jack arrives. He looks across to hillbilly who is stood in shock watching the scene he created, ball in hand. Jack marches over, face like thunder, grabs the ball from his hands and uses a few choice words to get him to move away. Then he returns.

‘Hey hun, how you doing?’ Jack says in his softest voice.

Riley just shakes her head, in too much pain to say anything.

‘She said it’s her left knee’, Mac tells him. ‘I haven’t had a chance to look yet’.

‘Alrighty then, let’s have a look’, Jack replies and puts his hands down towards Riley’s leg.

‘NO!’ she yelps. ‘Don’t touch it’.

Jack looks up at her face, noting the tears that have started to fall. He knows she has to be in a huge amount of pain for tears to be running.

‘Ok, ok. I won’t touch. I’m just gonna look. See what we’re dealing with’, Jack reassures her.

Riley tries to sit up so that she can see exactly what he isn’t touching but struggles to get further than up on her elbows. Mac sees the problem and scoots himself behind her so that she can lay back against his chest, half upright. Riley grabs one of his hands; it’s unlikely she will be letting go any time soon.

‘I’ve called for medics’, Matty says, having just joined them, ‘but Ross here is a medic with the CIA. He’s offered to have a look’.

Jack warily casts his eyes over the tall brunette stood with Matty, noticing the trauma kit he’s carrying. He can’t watch his baby girl in any more pain, so he nods his head in ascent.

Ross, seeing the agreement, comes and kneels by Riley’s other side.

‘Hey Riley, I’m Ross. I can see you’re in a lot of pain, so let’s try to deal with that first’.

Riley can only nod her head, the lines of pain visible on her face. Whilst Ross starts an IV cannula, Mac can’t help but rub his fingers over the back of her hand, hoping to provide just a little bit of comfort.

‘Ok. I’m going to give you 5mg of Morphine. No allergies?’ Ross asks.

Riley shakes her head, eyes locked on Ross’, non-verbally telling him to hurry up. He pushes the medication.

‘You should start to feel a bit better in a moment’, he explains, ‘but to really sort out the pain we need to pop your patella back into place’.

Riley grimaces and looks across to Jack who nods his head in agreement.

‘Hun, this is gonna hurt, I won’t lie to you, but you will feel so much better once it’s done. You’re Riley Davis, you got this’, he reassures her.

Riley grips Mac’s hand tighter and raises her eyes to look at him. Mac looks down at her and smiles.

‘I’m with them Riles. You got this’.

Riley takes a deep breath and nods her agreement. ‘Please just get this over with’.

Ross nods and starts directing people. Jack has seen his fair share of combat medicine and knows the drill. He moves to the end of Riley’s leg and kneels down, getting comfy. He gently puts his hand on her foot and ankle. Ross remains by Riley’s side, ready to make sure the Patella actually goes back in place. This leaves Mac as the comforting committee.

‘You’ll do great. Just squeeze my hand as hard as you need to’, Mac says.

‘Ok, Riley. Here we go’, Ross says. Without so much as a count down, Jack starts to lift her lower leg.

Riley closes her eyes and screams. Mac feels like his hand is being crushed and is pleased Riley can’t see his face. He managed to hold it together and whispers in her ear.

‘You got this. Just breathe. They’re almost done’.

She continues to scream. Nobody hears the small popping noise as her patella relocates but the screaming stops. Riley’s chest is heaving again. She looks down and opens her eyes.

‘Never… want…. that…. to… happen… again’, she pants out, still crushing Mac’s hand.

‘You did good, kid’, Jack smiles. ‘You may have broken Mac’s hand though’.

Jack laughs as Riley’s shocked face looks down at Mac’s hand in hers. She slowly releases her grip and watches as Mac stretches out his battered fingers.

‘Sorry, sorry. I wasn’t thinking’, she says.

‘It’s fine. The feeling will return in a minute’, Mac jokes, massaging his hand. ‘How are you more to the point. Better?’

Riley nods. ‘Yeah. Can we go to the hospital now?’ Her eyes start to close, and she leans back on Mac, exhaustion setting in.

‘Soon’, Jack replies. ‘Soon’.


End file.
